


Tell Me About Forever

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Debatably Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: It’s all Danzou’s fault. It’s all that old warmonger’s fault that Shisui’s fleeing towards a home that is no longer home, back to the little cousin who’s more like a little brother, and planning things that he’ll be hated for but are entirely necessary.Stop the fighting,his mind whispers to him, and Shisui feels his mouth firm as he triggers another shunshin on the heels of his last one.Keep them safe,and this one’s harder, but—even without him there, he has to try.All this happened because nobodydidand now it’s up to him to make it right.(It's still not right, despite all Shisui's efforts—so a few other things change tomakesure it's right)





	Tell Me About Forever

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in time, I think I should stop saying I'll write fluff because... this is clearly not it. With that being said, if you don't care for unsuccessful suicide attempts or several descriptions of pain, it's best if you click the 'back' button now. If that doesn't scare you off and you're intent on seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, though, read on for a vaguely happy ending!
> 
> Special thanks to BTS' _Ringwanderung_ for fuelling the angst in the half-hour it took to write this, the prompt 'I'm ready to try again, if you are?' for encouraging this fic towards the resolution/direction it took, and my university for fucking me over. Okay, so the last one was unnecessary... but it's probably why I'm churning out so much angst, so. Blame them.

* * *

 

There is pain—nothing new for Shisui, being ANBU for goodness knows how long at this point—but it’s localized to his eye, and _that’s_ not something he’s used to. There is an aching wrongness where vision once was, the cursed gift he received when his best friend died, but instead of it clearing it… doesn’t. Oh, he won’t have to feel it for long, not after he’s carried through with his plans, but…

It’s all Danzou’s fault. It’s all that old warmonger’s fault that Shisui’s fleeing towards a home that is no longer home, back to the little cousin who’s more like a little brother, and planning things that he’ll be hated for but are entirely necessary.

_Stop the fighting,_ his mind whispers to him, and Shisui feels his mouth firm as he triggers another shunshin on the heels of his last one. _Keep them safe,_ and this one’s harder, but—even without him there, he has to try.

All this happened because nobody _did_ and now it’s up to him to make it right.

So he does what he needs to do, even if it hurts. The last thing Shisui sees is his little brother’s eyes widening, mouth pressing into a frown before his fingers overwhelm what little vision he has left. “You’re the only one I can count on,” he says, the words leaving his tongue leaden but firm. “Please protect this village… and the Uchiha name… both.”

And then there is the note he’s tucked away on his body, hastily written out before he’d called Itachi out to witness his final moments. The preparations to ensure his body and existence disappears when he falls into the river, blinded and dead.

_I’m so sorry,_ he doesn’t say as he tips himself over the cliff, but the Naka river has no response to give.

There is regret, sorrow, anger as Shisui hits the water, and then—

Nothing.  
  


* * *

  
The first thing Shisui thinks, when he opens his eyes, is _this is surprisingly impure for the Pure Land._

Then the pain hits.

It’s not just restricted to his eye socket—it’s a full-body ache, seizing his limbs and clamping down on his throat, and all Shisui can do is choke out a cough. Dimly, he can feel the cold warring with the ache in his body, making him shiver just as it makes him incapable of doing anything else. What feels like rocks press into his back and he can hardly breathe, let alone roll over and relieve the firm pressure on his spine, but then there’s spots of warmth on his shoulders and he’s tilted, enough that only one arm bears the brunt.

The pain’s not entirely gone, but it’s dull enough for Shisui to take note of his surroundings. It’s dark, possibly a cave after what he felt pressing into him, and there’s most likely a person with him but he can’t see enough to ascertain where they are, let alone who. _If only I could see better,_ he finds himself thinking…

But that’s not right. But his eyes were gouged out, the right by Danzou and the left by himself. But he should be _dead_ after everything he did, leaving that suicide note for his clansmen to find and hurling himself to an icy death in the Naka river and—

“Breathe,” his mysterious saviour says, and it’s to his horror that Shisui finds himself obeying.

“How,” Shisui rasps, but the rest of his words are swallowed up by hacking coughs. The person taking care of him—because that’s the only thing that makes sense when he would be _dead_ —clucks their tongue and presses their hand to his chest, and soon he subsides enough to ask, “What did you _do_?”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that,” is his reply, equal parts dry and amused, but they move on before Shisui can clarify. “There’s your eyes— _troublesome_ , as my friend would say, though I think I patched them up alright after what you did. The hypothermia might take a while longer, and that gut wound? Absolutely nasty, but nothing some rest won’t fix.”

“I should be _dead,_ ” Shisui gasps into the lull that follows, and senses more than hears the other’s frustrated bemusement. “My clan—what if—”

“Sweetheart, that’s the _least_ of your concerns,” interrupts him. “Because you know what happens after you do all that?

“It doesn’t work.” There’s a harsh intake of breath that Shisui barely recognizes as his own, but the other pushes on with a flat, “Itachi? He goes crazy. The Uchiha clan? Dead and gone. The village? Can’t even see what’s wrong with it all. And let’s not talk about Danzou—the less we mention him, the better for our wellbeing.”

There’s a dull roaring in Shisui’s ears and tracks of heat down the sides of his face. It’s stupid—he should be dead and he doesn’t even know who this _is_ —but hearing that he failed after all that?

“Hey now, none of that,” the voice says, and Shisui feels something gentle dab at the corners of his eyes. “I know it’s hard to take and it’s horrible, but don’t you wonder why you’re still alive?”

_So,_ a detached part of Shisui’s mind thinks, _guess the Pure Land’ll have to wait for me, then._

Taking his silence as assent, the voice continues with a soft, “I’m not telling you all this because it’s over—I’m telling you because it’s not over _yet_.

“So how about it?” Shisui’s asked, and the wonder and _hope_ sweeps through him at the words. “Rest up, because we’ve got a world to save.”

He’s not sure of anything, right now—doesn’t know who this is, or how he’s alive, or even if this isn’t just some hallucination he’s getting before passing on—but if he has another chance… if he can make things right…

“Okay,” Shisui croaks.

Everything hurts, but for a future where he won’t—he’ll bear it all and come out stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out [my blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). I've got other writing stuff on there as well, if that piques your interest, but you're best checking out 'Tell Me About Forever' or 'A World of One's Own' if you want this fic/series specifically.


End file.
